1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a jewelry box, and more particularly to a wedding dressed jewelry box for wedding ceremony that can provide a valuable, elegant and graceful wedding jewelry box with simple and novel structure and wonderful display effect compared with the arts.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, the jewelry boxes have different grades for various gifts. Everyone wants to obtain satisfactory wedding jewelry gifts containing in jewelry boxes because there is special meaning, especially the gift between the groom and the bride. The paired watches, paired rings and necklaces seem to be absolutely necessary. Furthermore, the conventional jewelry box lacks jubilant atmosphere.